


play pretend

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 'I love you' -- not said to me





	play pretend

It’s purely by chance--by accident--that McCree even hears the phrase--flat on his back on Gabriel’s bunk, with his Commander’s hands tight on his hips and his sweat dripping down onto Jesse’s belly, his eyes shut tight as he focuses on pounding Jesse through the bed and into next week. 

_“I love you.”_

It’s mumbled breathlessly, desperately, as Gabriel shudders to a finish, and Jesse knows it’s not said to him--knows in his heart of hearts that it was meant for someone older, stronger, with blonde hair and blue eyes and the frightening power to capture the heart of someone like Gabriel Reyes--but he didn’t survive in Deadlock by being selfless. He’s lived this long by taking the scraps thrown his way and sinking his claws into them, never letting go.

So he answers the slip with a quick, “I love you, too”, and leans up to seal Gabriel’s lips with a kiss before he can protest.


End file.
